The present invention relates to light assemblies. More specifically, the present invention provides a light assembly having the word ‘stop’ positioned thereon and flashing amber and red lights configured to alert vehicles approaching a school bus that is picking up or dropping off children.
School buses often make frequent stops in the morning and in the afternoon when picking up and dropping off children. Conventional school buses have brake lights, flashers, and an integral stop sign, but sometimes these are not enough to alert drivers of approaching vehicles. In some circumstances, some drivers may not understand or be alerted to the requirement to stop for school buses when picking up or dropping off children. These drivers will choose to drive around the school bus or will not be able to stop in time and hit the bus. These situations are very dangerous for children having to cross a street or children sitting on the bus. Therefore, there exists a need for a light assembly that can more effectively alert drivers in advance that the school bus is going to stop and notify drivers of their requirement to stop.
Devices have been disclosed in the known art that relate to light assemblies. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to flashing red and amber lights. These devices have several known drawbacks. These devices fail to provide a lighting feature with an outer amber perimeter, and an inner portion comprising red lighting with the word ‘stop’, whereby the lights activate and deactivate with the stopping of the school bus and the closing of the school bus door.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing light assemblies. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.